Heretofore, counterweight shells for clocks have been constructed from brass tubes open at both ends and requiring removable flanged brass caps at both ends. The brass is costly as is the additional stop of forming a pair of covers out of brass. Heretofore, the bottom cap was flat so that the securing nut for the rod that extends through the body projected below the bottom wall so that the body during assembly would not stand up. This made it difficult to protect the body against scratching or other damgage. Similarly tipping and scratching occurred when the clock unwound and the shell would not stand up upon the clock bottom.